Ah My Bandit Killer Half!
by Dan Inverse
Summary: This is a strange idea I got after I read some fiction.


Time: The End of the Age of Magic  
  
Sairaag, the once home of the holy tree Flagoon, now reduce to hundreds of springs that tainted with Chaos magic, a tribute toward the complete version Giga Slave. Above the springs stood two beautiful woman, one is a red hair girl figure of the devil herself, she was best describe as fire, bright and beautiful, yet dangerous and hard to ignore. Another was a blue haired woman whom is equally impressive as the red hair girl but if the woman before was describe as Fire, this girl would be describe as water, as she was calm and gentle, yet dangerous when provoke.  
  
The blue hair girl was call Sylphiel Nels Lahda, a genius white priestess who managed provoke a power that base on a whole new field of raw power, a power that is outside of the four world and could rival even the mother of all. Instate of endless loop of build and destroy like L-sama, he want everything to remain nothingness and stay that way the name of the ancient god call Thanos the Lord of Silent. By accidentally tapping into that power, Sylphiel open the doorway for Thanos to enter this world, in order to tame the destruction level of Thanos she was took the mantle of Thanos Avatar. So from one of the sweetest, and kindness while sometimes a bit oblivious to everything around girl ever exist, the ex-priestess was now the monster in human guise that could make Shabranigdu feel ashamed for calling himself a demon king.  
  
As for the red hair girl, she was call Lina Inverse, also known as the Dra- Mata (Dragon-Spooker) by people ignorant of her hair-trigger temper, Enemy of All Living Things due to her overkill while flat-chest, brainless sorceress due to her lack of development during her younger days. And many more names during her days of travel and destroy. However in short to save Sylphiel and the rest of the four worlds, with the help of all her friend Lina accept L-sama power and became L-sama Avatar of Chaos to challenge Thanos power.  
  
The red hair girl close her eyes as she could still feel the power from both gods and demons slowly redrawing their forces from the world, everything was according to plan so that when their magic clash, the power feedback will stay in the minimum damaged. She was draw back to reality when her opponent speaks for the first time since they fought.  
  
"Lina aren't this ironic, unconsciously we come back to the place where we first met." The blue hair girl lower down her glaive as she looks around the place where she once call home, now nothing short of ruin could really describe the place.  
  
".Sylphiel, I know you can fight him. Please don't force me to fight you. Things should not end up like this."  
  
"It is too late Lina, everything is too late for I will never change back anymore." As if she was sealing her fate, the hint of humanity slowly slip away as darkness finally claim her.  
  
"What you mean too late, with our combine power, I have no doubt we can seal Thanos back to where he come from." Lina does not like the way Sylphiel eyes is leading, if her memory served her right, it was the exact same eyes she saw fighting with copy Rezo the red priest. It was the same desperate and painful look. As if nothing matter to her anymore unless she destroyed everything to prove her existent.  
  
"But the problem is I don't want to do it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because unlike you I have no reason to live for, nothing except to kill the bitch who kill Lord Gourry. And it was a plus in my book when the bitch is you Lina."  
  
"WHAT? I didn't kill him, he was."  
  
"Than tell me, what is the reason Lord Gourry die?"  
  
"He was." Lina couldn't find a better word to describe Gourry's death, as she cannot deny the fact it was indirectly her fault.  
  
"Can't explain or cannot find the excuse? Than let me help you, instate of you being the medium, he volunteer to scarifies himself to became L-sama medium so that YOU, the one should die will live on and receive L-sama power. Did I miss anything Lina?"  
  
Lina was speechless, as she could not ague with the blue hair girl since it was the truth.  
  
The blue hair girl smirks cruelly as she draw out her glaive and prepares her final spell - Ultimate Silence. The blue hair girl eyes by this moment had finally consume totally by her hatred and holds no trace of Sylphiel that Lina saw a moment ago, to Lina, Sylphiel was truly dead now. "Hn, Enough talking, I believe both our Lord is impatient to see the result of this match. Lina prepare your Giga Slave. We shall finished this with our most power spell."  
  
Lina sighed; as she decide to use the spell she pick up during her stay at the Sea of Chaos. "Sylphiel forgive me."  
  
"Darkness beyond blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night! Lord of Darkness, shining like gold upon the Sea of Chaos..." Lina body began to glow in dark golden light.  
  
"Throughout the ages of silent, path where there is no return! Lord of nothingness, consume all light like the Shadow in the Sea of Chaos." same as Lina Sylphiel began to cover with pitch black aura. It was so dark that Sylphiel was barely to be seen. If not for the figure that dimly could see though the shade of the dark mist, some might think she had disappeared in the spell.  
  
"I call upon thee, swear myself to thee! Let I beseech thy fragments; by all of the power thou possessed, grant the heavens' wrath to my hand; unleash the sword of time and space..."  
  
"I call upon thee, swear myself to thee! Let those who fought your wrath, by all the power thou possessed, grant me the destruction of those foolish mortals. Ultimate Silent!" The mad blue hair sorceress throws the bright gigantic blue energy toward Lina. However Lina seems unfazed as she continue her chanting.  
  
"Freezing nothingness; by our power, our combined might, grant me the power to open the path of time and space: GIGA TIMEGATE!" Just before the blue blast reach Lina, a dark cloud began to surround her as it consume the energy rapidly. Slowly more and more dark cloud surrounded the two girls, in the process it also starting to consume them into the endless void of time and space. *Gourry forgive me! I cannot keep my promise. *  
  
**  
  
"No, I was too late." As the raven hair princess watch the two powerful magic clash and destroying everything within their path. Even she was standing nearly five days travel away from the battlefield, she could still feel the might of the spell and slowly as the power dies off, she can longer feel the present of her neither of friends life force any longer. The raven hair princess turns and look at her 'captor' as she speak with a tone fill with venom, "So does this result please you Lord Zalgadiss?"  
  
"Amelia, don't be childish, this was the only way to save everyone." The ex- chimera tries to reason with her. "Even with the power of the Ginzuishou the children of Cosmos created, you still can't match with that level of power." Than the ex-chimera stop when he stare at the ugly crescent scar on her forehead that he causes when he fought her out to prevent her going to the final battlefield.  
  
"So, you just give up Lina-san life, just like the time you give up me?"  
  
"That is both entirely different case, the cure I found will cruse my progeny, I doesn't wish that fate fall on your children."  
  
Amelia just snorted, "It is just your lame excuse, Lord Zalgadiss."  
  
"I." but he was interrupts by Amelia when she raise her hand tiredly indicating him to stop. She turn her back toward Zalgadiss, "To tell you the truth Zalgadiss-san I still love you till I can kill myself if it means to be with you and I will continue to love you no matters how long nor how many times you reject me." She pause for a moment and wipe the tears off her eyes as she let out a heavy sighed, "But I am tire of your self center way of thinking, what make you think I will mind, who give you the right to decided for me?" This time she turns back and look straight into the ex- chimera eyes, hoping that he will do something to stop her from what she was about to say, but disappoint, as all she find is a emotionless expression from the ex-chimera. She steels her look this time, as she speak in a tone like she was sentencing her death, "I will seek another way to find and perhaps help Lina-san in the new Saillune at the moon. Unlike you I managed to learn a valuable lesson from Lina-san, which is that you lose from the beginning before you start if you had given up on hopes. To honor Lina-san, I will never give up hope." With that she cast a Raywing and fly back to Saillune to prepare her new destiny.  
  
When Amelia was out of the ex-chimera sight, he finally gets back his voice, "You are wrong Amelia. I did not give up hope, because you are my hope." The ex-chimera turn as he began his endless wandering for salvation.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Dan Inverse present Ah My Bandit Killer Half revised A Mega anime crossover with Ranma *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Three Millennium at top of the Phoenix mount, the pigtail boy name Ranma Saotome glare at his hateful enemy. No matters what he do the goddamn flashlight wanna be just won't go down like he expect. In fact he take every blow he launch like it was nothing and mocking him about how pathetic he was trying to beat a god. Suddenly instate of keep throwing fireball like he usual do, the Phoenix king move, by doing so he caught Ranma completely off guard. However being Ranma, he return the favor immediately as he grab the demi god extended hand and used it as a pole for him to lead strength from. He kick the phoenix king face while he received a fireball right into his face. The last thing he feel was the cold sensation of water careless his smooth skin.  
  
When Ranma reopen his eyes he find a very disturb sight, if his memory serve him well, he know it was a morning yet, now his surrounding seems to be dark and quiet all a sudden. Not to mention all the people include Akane and Saffron was not here anymore.  
  
"Where I am?" Ranma question out loud basically to no one.  
  
"Child you are at my home, the Sea of Chaos."  
  
"Ahhhh! Don't do that!" Ranma scream and jump, but as soon as he saw a glowing ball behind him, he realized he know that the golden ball had something to do with the women voice. To play safe Ranma decide to ask, "Are you talking to me?"  
  
The light ball chuckle a bit and slowly took the form of an extremely beautiful blond woman. To Ranma it was really a confused experience, for the woman was beautiful beyond description. Beautiful alone can't seem to describe her, as she was beyond beauty. Yet somehow he don't really think she was the beautiful. While looking at the woman Ranma could also feel a warm sensation radiate from her which put Kasumi and her mom pale when compared to this woman, it was as if the woman take care of everything and he have nothing to worried. Yet at the same time, he could feel a cold sensation wash all over him, it was like venom yet far more dangerous, as she could put Saffron killing aura in shame as if a kitten tying to fight a lion, completely outclass.  
  
No matter how much Ranma try to relay on his sense to determine wherethe she was an enemy or friend, he fail, he fail miserably. It was like the woman in front of him was embodying chaos, as she was bond by nothing.  
  
"Child, what happen to the month that always put your foot in your month I always observed you using?" The goddess smile in the same way Ranma could not determine she was cold not warm.  
  
"W-why am I here?" Finally Ranma managed to find back his voice.  
  
"Simple, I need you to choose your destiny. However I dislike choosing my children destiny, as I prefer they choose in their own desire. It is simply not my style to choose for them."  
  
Ranma frown a bit, as he got a stinky feeling this choose he was about to make is going to turn his word upside down no matter what he choice he choose. But still as Ranma he always want to clarify his doubt before he proceed, "Ok, but before that could you tell me how are you? Why are you calling me child?"  
  
The blond hair goddess just smile, "I have many name, Kami-sama, Lord of All, the creator, Mother Nature, and a bunch more funkier names, but I prefer be address as Lord of Nightmare as it sort of make me sound mean. As for the child part I believe with your intelligent you can figure that out yourself."  
  
"Excuse me?" Ranma began. "Did you just say you are K-Kami-sama?" He said, almost in a whisper, as he don't believe his ear that this woman before him are the creator of all. .  
  
"Well not exactly, but Kami-sama is my son, will that clear your doubt?"  
  
"Uh, nope I don't get it at all."  
  
L-sama sigh "Figures." She turn her attention back toward Ranma, "Oh well time to go for plan B, direct approach. Now listen here, all I want to asked you is wherethe you want to save your friends or not?"  
  
"Of course I want to." Reply Ranma without hesitate.  
  
"Good, but if the power you seek require you to stay in female form, will you accept it?"  
  
This time Ranma keep quite as he can't find the words to reply. L-sama frown a bit as she began to feel a bit annoyed of the sudden silent. So she decided to help Ranma a bit, a screen appears with a full surround sound system.  
  
Slowly an image was form, Ranma eyes nearly pop out from his socket when he saw a pair of naked couple appear in the big screen and the story title is how to fuck with hundred and two ways. L-sama laugh nervously as she quickly dismisses the screen while mutter some cursed under her breath, "Damn Shabranigdu, this must be either his dirty prank or that kid of his Phibrizo."  
  
Than another holo screen appear, this time it was the children show Barnet the idiot blue Chimera. This time L-sama took out a remote and changes the screen again, and again, and again. Finally after the sixty try, she managed to get the right channel.  
  
"Here observed the viewing globe." Say L-sama in a sage like tone. This of course earns her another sweat drop from the pigtail martial artist.  
  
"Err.L-sama that is a screen, not a globe."  
  
"Shut up, I just happen to like the sound of it so just look at that damn thing."  
  
This of course frightens Ranma as the creator displeasure, so obediently Ranma observed. As he observed though the screen how his friend dies, one by one, watch how a strange woman killing everything, destroying everything. Nothing was left, nothing, nothing not even a hint of chaos is left.  
  
"This is the path if you choose not to accept my gift." Say L-sama as she observed the tear fill boy.  
  
Ranma merely closed his eyes as he gives his answer.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Saffron was surprise when he saw the mortal emerged the water. The mortal change into his Jusenkyo cursed form but instate of the mortal red silk cloths. He or rather she was wearing a kimino dress. It was rich yet striking clothes that were coloured with bright, deep colours and had an open extravagance which reveal a good considerable amount of cleavage.  
  
It was dead silent between the two. As the phoenix king just can't seems to able to bring himself to attack her since his honor demand him to attack an opponent that is ready.  
  
However when she reopened her eyes, the phoenix god felt fear. Those eyes that mortal process doesn't seem normal anymore. If the eyes is the windows of a soul, than the demi-god could sweat that the mortal's soul before him was burning. Burning with passion, determine and rage that will burn everything on her path. And it frightens the demi-god. But the red hair woman doesn't let the demi-god much time to fear as she attack.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Certain individual in Masaki shine snapped open his eyes as soon as he sense a familiar power was invoke. A power that belongs especially to one special person, like a broken dam, uncontrollable tears of joy was shed. As he whisper the name of his love for the first time after his reborn. "Lina."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
In a humble resident in Juuban, a incarnated princess jerks up from her slumber as she sense a familiar power, but soon sleepiness took the better of hers as she fall back to sleep ignoring it.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
At certain Temple, the world luckiest mortal or unlucky depended how you look at it, stare far away into the sky with sorrow as he sense the familiar power. It was a secret he will never share with his goddess and she is better off without knowing it. However being with him for so long, the brown hair goddess managed to sense her love unusual behavior lately. Out of concern she asked, "Keichi are you alright? You seem trouble by something do you want to discuss about it?"  
  
"No, but nevertheless thanks for concerning anywhere Bell." Reply Keichi as he walks back toward his room without another words.  
  
"Sis, do you know what is bugging Keichi lately?" Asked Skuld in a concern tone, as she too was worried about the mortal who steal her favorite sister's heart.  
  
"I don't know, but something tells me that it will effect us all sooner or later."  
  
TBC:  
  
Author Notes: Wow! It nearly takes me forever to rewrite this damn thing but still I managed so, please reveal and tell me how you like this new version?  
  
Little facts: L-sama - The lord of everything including gods and demons. Shabranigdu - He is one of the for demon king in Slayer world. 


End file.
